Traditionally, devices have operated with a fairly specific set of functions and features. The functions and features of such traditional devices are specific to the type of a device. For example, a traditional phone uses functions, such as initiating calls, receiving calls, and the like related to a phone. In another example, a traditional music device uses functions, such as skipping to a next song, playing, pausing, and the like.
Current devices often include many feature sets of traditional devices in a single device. For example, a smart phone can include functions and features related to a phone, music player, electronic message system, video player, camera, and the like. Having the multiple feature sets causes the current devices to be more complex than traditional devices. This complexity makes the design and debugging of such devices challenging. Therefore, a need exists for an automated system for debugging designs of such devices.